A Final Meeting
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: There is a song, a little melody that sings to me. In the forest, in the dead of night I hear this melody, the player nowhere in sight. The forest seems to be singing to me as I walk through these twisting tunnels taking in the beauty, there from the corner of my eye I can see a child sitting on a stump with an ocarina in hand playing. Green hair glinting in pale moonlight.


**This is just something that came to mind when I saw some fanart x3 It started off as lyrics to Saria's Song and then it escalated xD **

* * *

><p>There is a song, a little melody that sings to me. In the forest, in the dead of night I hear this melody, the player nowhere in sight. The forest seems to be singing to me as I walk through these twisting tunnels taking in the beauty, there from the corner of my eye I can see a child sitting on a stump with an ocarina in hand playing. Green hair glinting in pale moonlight no one else in sight, walking closer to that lonely child I see blue eyes peeking up at me.<p>

Then her head lifted up the song in the forest continuing, her eyes holding deep sadness deep inside as her pale pink lips parted and gave a sigh. The wild melody that raged like a fire continued throughout the forest as the girl sat in front of the temple, she seemed to be lost in a distant time as she said to me," Link, I was beginning to think you forgot about me. I have been in this forest playing hoping to lead you back, it has been many years since I have met you. Did you keep the ocarina that I gave so long ago?"

Having no knowledge of who she was or what to say, all I could do was stand and stare at her wondering how she knew my name. Never in my life have I seen a girl clad in green, her eyes were bright and serene giving off the feeling of wisdom and comfort. The little girl continued to stare as I just stood there, before her voice filled the air once again," It's another shadow isn't it?"

What did she mean? The little girl in green looked down to the ground for a moment nothing made a sound, the forest had grown silent and its inhabitants quiet as she said once again," Once in awhile I see you, but you never know who I am. Not even the song in the forest can make you remember, you always stare down at me the reason I cannot see. We had to part when you saved me from this temple after giving you the medallion and ocarina. I always wait for you, but the times I arrive are becoming few, the forest is changing quicker than me and soon I will be gone completely."

It dawned on me that this little child was one of those kids that used to roam the forest that I had heard about as a child, it was said their existence extinct and that they were no more or had become one with the forest that they had once happily explored. Sadness welled in my chest as I looked at the child who had come every century without rest, her time growing short looking for the Link that she waited for even long after his depart. The words that had once been out of reach came to me and so I said the words that would hopefully set her free, "How long have you been here? From what I hear over the course of history this temple has been rebuilt many times and never have I heard there were medallions."

"I..I don't know how long I have been here…The seasons they change and the forest looks different and not everything is the same. He was my friend and I waited so that we can play the Ocarina again." She was aware of the changing of time, but she was not aware of everything that has changed beyond the forest and she felt lost. She was lost in the forest for the first time and felt herself changing, she looked up at the man that looked so much like her former friend. He wasn't him, she could see it now…His hair was brown and his eyes held a more beast like look to them. She was confused over it all and her small ocarina fell to the grass as her grip loosened for the first time realizing that it was just her, the other children were gone and the forest had been quiet. It was always quiet and so she had played the ocarina, she had played it for so long and now the small dream that she had of meeting her friend again was shattered. Reality had taken hold of her and now she knew that what she had been dreaming of was never going to happen, she got up from the stump she had been sitting on walking past the ocarina that had fallen to the ground. She was the last kokiri, her fairy had left a long time ago, and she was now alone, she didn't say another word after that realization and left the area leaving me to stand there.

I felt bad for what I did and wondered if it would have been better for me to let her live like that or to let her see that everything had changed, I would never know what she went through throughout the years and now I realized I would never know her name. She was a nameless child..I would never get to hear the full story, to know her name, or to know who she was. I wished that I would have asked her about who she was or what she was, that at least someone would have known her story. I wondered if I would see her again and decided that once I did then I would ask her for her name and to hear her story. I picked the Ocarina up and gently placed it on the stump for when she came back to retrieve it and left the area.

**~Later~**

I ran through the forest needing to find the master sword, Midna was perched on my back looking through the area and directing me, we had rescued the monkey from some strange looking creatures earlier and were directed in this area by the monkey. Midna had not commented on the child we met awhile back, but I was still on the lookout for the child even if I would be unable to speak to her in this form, it had been bothering me that I didn't know her name at least. It didn't take us long to reach a portion of the area that not even Midna knew how to get through, I sat beside the howling stone and howled the melody that I heard through it and a moment later a small creature dropped down giggling a bit before bringing a trumpet to its lips blowing into it and summoning more of those strange creatures that we had encountered earlier before that familiar tune started to play.

It ran off looking back at me for a moment almost as if it knew me and the sadness in its eyes was evident, I fought off the creatures that it had summoned before chasing it. After awhile of running through the twisting tunnels listening to the melody that reminded me of that girl who had been playing the same melody on the ocarina, Midna pointed out it seemed like it was trying to lead us somewhere. We followed the creature until we reached our destination after playing a game of hide and seek, I didn't see the girl but I would not stop trying to find her. Maybe I needed to be in my human form so that I could see the girl again, maybe in my wolf form I had scared her so that she would not show herself. I walked into the place where the sword was after solving one more puzzle thinking that O will just come back and find her then.

The skull kid was watching Link's progress seeing that he made it to the sword and brought the trumpet to its lips an began to play a song, the song not coming out effortlessly like when the trumpet was an ocarina. The skull kid seeing the hero take the sword out of its resting place after being brought back to his human form and the skull kid gave a happy giggle, the forest was its home, it was part of the forest, and no one would know the identity of the skull kid nor the name that it used to go by. The skull kid had wanted to help Link and at the same time play a game so that it could play with its friend, time was cruel and being alone throughout that time was even crueler. Skull kid watched Link leave the place as Saria's Song continued to play bringing the forest back to its lively state as the kid remained unknown and unnamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Favorite, and Alert x3 I will go back and revise it and take the mistakes out later x3 <strong>


End file.
